


Sniffles and Snuggles

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Same-Sex Marriage, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Two soulmates coming home to find their third sick and miserable.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey, Sasha Banks/Shayna Baszler, Shayna Baszler/Ronda Rousey/Sasha Banks
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Sniffles and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related. 
> 
> Coconut Island is nice. :)

* * *

Ronda hefted her bag up from the cargo belt and met Shayna by the vending machines, where she was more or less assaulting the poor thing for a bag of candy that apparently got stuck. 

Ronda was amused but it was three in the morning so she wasn’t  _ that  _ amused. She was ready to go home and sleep for the next three days...and figured out why their wife couldn’t be bothered to answer her phone for the past eight hours. Ronda knew that Sasha had gotten home two days ago from her European tour but that was the last time either of them heard from her. 

Neither of them were on the roster for the tour and stayed behind on the roster for Monday Night Raw. 

Them being worried sick was just an understatement and it didn’t help that not even Sasha’s best friend Bayley hadn’t heard from Sasha either since they split flights when they got back to America. Not to mention that their own flight was delayed. 

“As amusing as watching you get defeated by candy, Shay, I kinda wanna go home and get in my own bed for the next few days.”

Shayna glared at the candy bag momentarily but didn’t offer much of an argument as she picked up her own bag and followed Ronda out of the airport to the long term parking lot. Shayna dug the keys out of her backpack and popped the trunk. 

Once they were on the road, Ronda settled into the passenger's seat and texted Sasha that they were thirty minutes away from home. Given that it was so late and that she hasn’t been responding to anything else—Ronda wasn’t expecting a response from their wife. 

Ronda was half asleep by the time they got home, and she was relieved to see Sasha’s Audi parked in the driveway. The only thing Ronda wanted to do was to go into their home, shower and crawl into bed. But she helped Shayna with their bags but both women just dumped their things by the front door and set the house alarm. 

They both knew something was wrong when Ryu, Mochi, and Isis didn’t come running like they usually did. Shayna and Ronda froze when they heard coughing coming from upstairs. Shayna was up the stairs before Ronda could blink but she was right behind her.

* * *

Sasha was miserable. She was miserable the moment she got home, she couldn’t really pinpoint when she had started to feel sick, but Sasha was congested...her head hurt, her whole body ached really...especially when she coughed. It hurt her chest and between her shoulder blades when she coughed and sneezed. 

Sasha knew she was running a slight fever but she was too lethargic to do anything about it. But her fur babies Ryu, Mochie and Isis made sure that she had all the warmth and snuggles she could handle. 

They were all normally noisy dogs but not lately, it was as if they knew that their mama needed them to be quiet. That she needed for them to protect and take care of her until their daddies got home. 

Sasha was drifting in and out of sleep, and she swore she was dreaming when she heard the bedroom door being pushed open and she felt the bed dipping on her right. Sasha groaned, too tired to open her eyes plus someone turned on the bedroom light and her eyes were sensitive. 

“Baby?” That sounded a lot like Ronda and Sasha felt a hand on her forehead, and she turned her head in the direction of Ronda’s voice. “Shit, she’s burning up...and sweating a lot. Ah no, baby why didn’t you call us?”

“M’tired…” Sasha grumbled, her voice scratchy and raw, “Sorry…”

Shayna and Ronda shared a look, because they both knew that while it was rare for Sasha to get sick—when she did, she was cranky and stubborn as hell. Out of all three of them, Shayna and Ronda got sick the most, especially Ronda but Sasha always took care of them. 

Now was their chance to repay the favor. 

“I’m gonna go downstairs and get her some medicine ready. Maybe strip these sheets too.”

Shayna nodded, “Yeah that sounds good, I think a hot shower will help clear her head too.”

“No...leave me alone…”

“Sorry baby, no can do. Gotta make sure that you’re nice and cozy.”

“And properly drugged up,” Ronda joked lightly, ignoring the halfhearted glare she got from Shayna. 

“...cuddles?”

“All the cuddles, baby, and some kisses too…” Shayna promised, “Deal?”

Sasha didn’t say anything for a while making Ronda and Shayna think she fell asleep again until she nodded. “Deal.” 

Shayna gently shooed the dogs aside so she could get rid of the blankets covering their wife and she placed a knee on the bed so she could tuck one arm under Sasha’s knees and the other behind her shoulders. Sasha whimpered, not wanting to be moved but Shayna wasn’t hearing it. 

When Shayna and Sasha emerged from a steamy bathroom, Ronda had new sheets on the bed and the dogs were off the bed and she had the humidifier going. The entire room smelled like Vick’s. 

Shayna carefully placed Sasha in the middle of the bed and Ronda was quick to pull Sasha closer, holding her close. 

“Drink up, Sasha.” Ronda held the cap to her younger wife’s lips, expecting a fight but surprisingly Sasha did as asked. She was probably so out of it, the poor thing was just miserable. Ronda reached back and set the cap by the bottled water. 

Shayna dropped the towel in their hamper and pulled on a pair of briefs, and a white shirt before turning off the lights and crawling in next to Sasha. 

“I don’t wanna get you guys sick with my cooties,” Sasha sniffled, trying to get comfortable once again, “You should go sleep in the guest room.”

Shayna kissed Sasha’s lips gently, not caring one bit, “Baby, we ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“Mmm, damn right.” Ronda kissed the back of Sasha’s damp head, already falling asleep. They were a tangle of limbs, none of them knowing where they started or ended but Sasha was finally getting some peaceful sleep.

“Definitely getting in those guts when you feel better though.”

“Not the time, Shay.”

Shayna scoffed, “What? I’m just saying, when she feels better I’m gonna fuck her, then make love to her. It’s been  _ three _ months. Don’t act like you don’t want her too.”

“Shayna!” Ronda rolled her eyes and growled, reaching over to punch the older woman in the shoulder, “Shut the fuck up.”

Shayna was about to retaliate, her temper quickly flaring up but Sasha coughing between them had both of the former UFC fighters and they quickly simmered down, settling for lightly glaring at each other over Sasha’s head. Well, until they both fell asleep too. It was gonna be a long couple of days but at least they were finally back together as a unit.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Sith


End file.
